Kal-El (22-1)
Kal-El '''(b. February 28th 32 BBY) was a vigilante known as Superman'. Biography Early Life Kal was born on Krypton on February 28th 32 BBY. Life on Pepar At some point, Kal arrived on Pepar. He took the name Clark Kent and began working as a reporter for the Daily Planet. During his time at the Planet, he befriended Perry White, Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane. At some point, Clark and Lois began dating. They eventually got married. Heroics At some point, Clark decided to use his powers to help and protect people. He became Superman and started fighting crime. At some point, Clark 'went crazy and fought himself'. At some point, Clark worked with Batman. At some point, Clark and Lois had a son, Jason. Daily Planet Attack At some point, the Joker gassed the Daily Planet, killing 46 people. Clark was devastated by the attack, as it killed Jimmy Olsen and Perry White. Death At some point, the Batman Who Laughs used modified Black Kryptonite on Clark. Clark went crazy, killing Lois and Jason before killing himself. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Kryptonian Physiology: Clark was a Kryptonian. By absorbing yellow or blue sunlight, Clark gained a variety of powers. ** '''Flight: '''Clark could fly. ** '''Healing Factor: '''Clark had a healing factor, allowing him to recover from injuries quicker than the average person. ** '''Invulnerability: '''Clark was invulnerable to many forms of attack, such as standard blades and bullets. ** '''Space Survivability: '''Clark could survive in space. ** '''Super Breath: '''Clark could exhale power gusts of air. *** '''Freeze Breath: '''Clark's super breath could drop to sub-zero levels, allowing him to freeze objects and people. ** '''Super Brain: '''Clark's brain could process information thousands of times faster than the average person. ** '''Super Hearing: '''Clark's hearing was incredibly powerful, able to hear sounds from miles away. ** '''Super Speed: '''Clark was incredibly fast. He can outrun speeding bullets and catch them. However, he was not as fast as a speedster. ** '''Super Strength: '''Clark was incredibly strong. He regularly caught falling planes with relative ease and has held up collapsing buildings. ** '''Super Visions: '''Clark had several types of special vision. *** '''Heat Vision: '''Clark had heat vision, also known as laser eyes. With enough time, Clark's heat vision could reach microscopic levels, allowing him to instantly lobotomize an opponent. *** '''Microscopic Vision: '''Clark could see things at a microscopic level. *** '''Telescopic Vision: '''Clark could see things from far away. *** '''X-Ray Vision: '''Clark could see through anything except lead. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Thanks to his super brain, Clark was a genius, able to retain information for a long period of time. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''Clark was skilled in combat. * '''Telepathic Resistance: '''Clark had some resistance against telepathic attacks. Weapons and Equipment * Superman Suit Weaknesses * '''High Frequencies: '''Since Clark's hearing was so powerful, high frequencies and loud noises could disorient him and cause him pain. * '''Kryptonite: '''Like all Kryptonians, Clark was affected by most colours of Kryptonite. ** '''Black Kryptonite: '''Black Kryptonite can split a Kryptonian into two separate entities - one good and one evil. Modified Black Kryptonite can cause Kryptonians to go crazy, killing everyone they love followed by killing themselves. This type proved to be Clark's undoing. ** '''Green Kryptonite: '''Green Kryptonite can weaken and kill Kryptonians. ** '''Gold Kryptonite: '''Gold Kryptonite can permanently remove a Kryptonian's power to process yellow and blue sunlight, thus removing their powers. ** '''Pink Kryptonite: '''Pink Kryptonite can change the sexual orientation of Kryptonians. ** '''Red Kryptonite: '''Red Kryptonite has several affects. Known affects include transforming victims into other creatures, excessive hair growth and limiting what colours they can see. Blue Kryptonite can counteract the affects. ** '''Silver Kryptonite: '''Silver Kryptonite can cause Kryptonians to suffer from delusions and induce hallucinations. * '''Lead: '''Clark could not see through lead with his x-ray vision. * '''Magic: '''Clark could not defend himself from magical attacks. * '''Red Sunlight: '''Clark was dependent on Pepar's yellow sunlight for his powers. Kryptonians do not absorb red sunlight, so they won't have powers when exposed to a red star (such as the one closest to Krypton). * '''Power Drain: '''When Clark used his powers, it drained his solar power. The more he used them, the more he was drained. His heat vision drained his power the quickest. His solar power was also depleted slightly when he took a hit. Gallery Superman 7.png Trivia * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman originates from DC Comics. ** This version of Superman is based his Earth-22 and Arrow: Earth-96 counterparts. Category:22-1 Category:Kryptonian Category:Krypton Category:32 BBY Births Category:Death Year Unknown Category:Deceased